Now that you're gone
by shadowed-wolfe
Summary: Vaughn has always left by ship thursday night. But what happens one day when someone very close and dear to Chelsea, the rancher, is...gone? One-shot! ChelseaXVaughn!


**A/N: Hi everyone! This story idea just came to me when I was watching a ChelseaXVaughn video on youtube today! Just one picture brought this into my mind. The link will be on my account page! This will be a one-shot! Enjoy! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harvest Moon. **

* * *

**Now that you're gone…**

8:15 am-Thursday, Spring 16-Taro's house

_"Good morning, Taro," I greeted the old man._

_The old man looked at me, and grunted a responding greeting._

_"How's the weather looking?" I asked politely._

_Concern etched his wrinkled face. _

_"I feel…that there's going to be a storm late tonight. Be prepared, Chelsea!"_

_Late tonight, I thought. I would be asleep by then. No need to worry._

_"Thank you, Taro," I said, and waved a goodbye._

_Taro's prediction should have been a warning to me, but I was too stupid to pay attention to it._

9:32 am-Thursday, Spring 16-Mirabelle's house

_"Good morning, Mirabelle," I greeted the woman behind the counter._

_"Good morning, Chelsea," she repeated, giving me a smile._

_I walked over to the kitchen, where Julia was making something._

_"Good morning, Julia," I said, and my friend turned around to face me._

_"Chelsea!" She walked toward me and gave me a hug. Her face was smeared with flour._

_"What are you making?" I asked, peering around her to look inside the bowl._

_"Cookies for Vaughn's trip."_

_"Oh."_

_It was that time of the week again. Time for Vaughn to leave. Where had the time gone?_

_Julia saw the face I made._

_"Chelsea…it won't be for long. After all, with all the farm work you do, the week will pass in no time."_

_I smiled at my friend's kind words. She was just worried about me._

_"Okay," I said, putting on a forced smile. "Thank you, Julia."_

_"Anytime."_

_Behind me, I heard the door open, and Mirabelle say, "Hello Vaughn. Back already?"_

_My heart leaped at his voice, which replied with a "Yes, it didn't take me that long."_

_I looked at Julia who smiled. "Go, Chelsea."_

_I pretty much almost ran to the entrance of the door, and almost crashed into Vaughn himself. _

_"Hey, where's the fire?" he asked, his hands on my shoulders._

_I melted at his warm voice. His sweet, honey, voice. And then I died when his beautiful purple gaze fell on me. I died._

_"H-hello, Vaughn."_

_Mirabelle chuckled, and I blushed. Vaughn smiled—a rare smile, but they seemed to get less rare the more I spent time with him—and took my hand and led me to the corner of Mirabelle's house where I used to find him such a long time ago._

_When we reached the corner, Vaughn bent down and fiddled with his shoe. When he straightened back up, a couple strands of his silver hair were in his face. I reached up and brushed them aside. His silky, silver hair._

_We stood there for a few minutes, before I remembered I had to take care of my cows. _

_"I have to go—cows," I said, not wanting to leave._

_"Of course. But I'll see you tonight?"_

_"Of course." I looked up at his face. "Bye."_

_Vaughn wrapped his arm around my waist, and pressed his lips against my forehead. His soft lips. _

_"Bye," he said._

11:25 pm-Thursday, Spring 16-Beach

_"Vaughn!" I was late, terribly late. I had to get there. To see him one last time before he left for a week._

_The figure on the bridge turned around, and in responce, I make my legs go faster. Fast enough so I can reach him, but not to spill the things in my arms._

_He looks at me, a smile playing on his lips, and waits for me to catch up to him. _

_When I catch up to him on the bridge, I put the stuff that I brought on the bridge, and start panting for breath._

_"I was scared," said Vaughn. "I thought you wouldn't make it."_

_"Sorry. I spilled the first batch of porridge and I had to remake it."_

_"You didn't have to go to the trouble."_

_There was no moon tonight—blocked by the dark clouds—so I couldn't tell if Vaughn was blushing. However, I guessed that he was._

_I reached down next to my feet to grab the presents I had prepared for him. Porridge, some milk from my best cow, and two eggs in a basket._

_I picked them up and presented them to him. He took it._

_"Thank you, Chelsea. You really didn't have to go to the trouble, but I really appreciate it."_

_I just wanted to make him happy. When I first met him, he didn't seem all that happy. He seemed all too lonely._

_"I'll miss you," I said, looking down._

_"I'll be back next week. I'll miss you, too, Chelsea."_

_I stepped forward, and Vaughn kissed me on my lips. _

_Behind us, the boat "honked" at us. _

_"That's my cue," he said. He picked up his basket, his bag of possessions, and then set off. _

_When the boat left, I murmured, "Goodbye, Vaughn."_

8:15 am-Friday, Spring 17-Chelsea's farm

_The knock on the door awoke me. I rolled around in my bed until I finally awoke. I always slept in the day after Vaughn left. Always._

_The banging got louder, and I yelled, "Hold on! I'm coming!"_

_I grabbed my jacket—it was still a little chilly—and opened up the door._

_Taro, Mirabelle, and Julia stood there._

_Julia's face was red and puffy, as was Mirabelle's. Taro looked grim._

_"Come in," I said, stepping back. The cold was almost unbearable. _

_After I closed the door, I turned to my visitors. They looked so sad. What was wrong?_

_I voiced that out loud._

_Everyone looked away. They didn't seem to want to answer that. It had to be something big._

_"What's wrong?" I repeated._

_Taro cleared his throat. He slowly raised his head to look me in the eye._

_"You know how yesterday I told you that there was going to be a big storm?"_

_I nodded, still not getting why everyone was upset. Had someone on the island been hurt?_

_"The storm was out at sea," Taro went on slowly._

_"Denny?" I shrieked._

_Julia shook her head, and turned away._

_"It was around midnight or so. It got really ugly."_

_Silence fell upon us. _

_Taro sighed, a sad and painful sigh. "This morning, Denny found someone washed up on shore. It was the captain of the boat that left yesterday. He said that his boat went down in the storm, and that to his knowledge, no one but him had survived. He did find one thing, though. Floating in the water. He thinks it was from a passenger." Taro reached behind his back and slowly brought forth a black hat with a single brown stripe on it. It looked soaked, and I could smell the salt water from it._

_"V-Vaughn?" I croaked._

_Julia nodded and burst into tears. I stood there, letting Taro's words sink in. I stared at Vaughn's hat._

_I felt a little wobbly, and stumbled to my bed._

_I looked forward, staring at my wall._

_"Chelsea?" Taro asked._

_"I'm okay." That was a lie. "I just need to be alone for now."_

_Taro didn't say anything. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him place Vaughn's hat on my table. _

_"I'll have Elliot come over and help you water your crops and take care of your animals later, okay?"_

_I didn't answer._

_It was only after my visitors left that I started crying. Crying out for my lost love._

12:06 am-Friday, Winter 15-Beach

_He was gone._

_I had prayed to the Goddess ever since that day that he would be alive. That he had been found by some small boat, and that he would return to me soon. I went to Alisa and Nathan every day. I prayed to the Goddess everyday. I gave her offerings every day._

_But it did nothing. Nothing at all. _

_I watched the waves loll around in the sea, sometimes coming close to my feet. They always drew back at the last second, though. My feet were safe._

_He was gone._

_My dear Vaughn. That day, I had _known _that there would be a storm. After all, Taro was never wrong._

_I knew about the storm that claimed my love. I had known about it, but I had forgotten about it. I had the chance to save him, but I didn't. I had let the sea claim him._

_Now that he was gone…I felt incomplete. _

_Now that he was gone…I felt as if I were the one who died._

_Now that he was gone…I couldn't breathe._

_I remembered when I first met him. 'Go away. You're annoying,' he had said to me._

_But I didn't. I stayed and got closer to him._

_Now that he was gone…I could never see his face again._

_Now that he was gone…I could never run my fingers through his silky silver hair._

_Now that he was gone…His violet eyes would never set on my own ever again._

_I befriended him, and then fell in love with him. _

_We spent so much time together. I was thinking about marrying him. I was thinking about starting a family with him. Now that couldn't happen. Never._

_I looked at the sea. The sea was so far, I couldn't see the end of it._

_I tasted the salt, suddenly. The salt from my tears seemed saltier than the ocean air. _

_Now that you're gone, Vaughn—my love—I shall never be the same again. _

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, did you like it? I thought it was kind of more…fit for Denny, as he is a fisherman and all, but I really wanted to do a one-shot with Vaughn. **

**Please let me know how I did on my first one-shot!**

**I'll update my other story, soon!**

**Thanks for reading!**

***Shadowed-Wolfe***


End file.
